


Major Complications

by ViviCatLover



Category: Naruto, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Short One Shot, angy baby uchiha obito, being obito is suffering, idk - Freeform, seemed fitting, used the sans undertale font to write this and then put it back in arial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: Obito's new motto is "do no harm, but take no shit".And it shows in everything he does.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Major Complications

The first time Obito opens his eyes in this new world, he has a panic attack. Hours (and many snotty tears) later, when his parents have calmed both him and themselves down enough that they could go to sleep without worry, Obito thought he might have an idea of what was happening. Unfortunately, him managing that didn't mean that he also had a fucking clue, especially with the life he lived, as to the reasons. 

Obito could tell there were people, he was in a house, and that this world was vastly different than his last one. He had Mokuton and chakra, at least. He could feel his chakra pathways, minuscule as they were, and the sense of nature chakra surrounding him was duller than before. His Mangekyo, though? 

He had tried feeding chakra to his eyes and his chakra pools had only shifted outwards the tiniest bit before they settled back. Obito had so little control it wasn't even funny, and he wondered why he was even surprised. He was probably a week old. Or more. Or less. All he knows is he won’t be capable of walking _or_ talking for a while.

Over the next month or so he struggled with chakra control, his face scrunched up in concentration and ignoring his caregivers’ muffled laughter every time they managed to spot it. 

After being unable to direct his chakra no farther than his hands and arms after nearly a month and a half, Obito reluctantly called it quits and worked on what he could sense of his fledgling Mokuton. 

This went much faster, and he had expanded it rapidly until he could sense hundreds of large plants in every direction by the third month he'd been here. Now, Obito moved onto understanding the language. 

Slowly, as Obito’s caregivers talked to him more and more, he had started to grasp how it was pronounced and the translation thereof, at the very least. Judging by their conversations, his.. _.parents_ called him Bilbo. _Ugh. Figures_ . Obito’s nose, small as it is, still manages to wrinkle, to his parents’ amusement. _Might as well get used to it._ Obito thought to himself.

  
  
  


Of course, that sort of shit more or less becomes his staple response to bullshit, over the years. It’s a bit embarrassing, looking back on it, how many things Obito (Bilbo, now) had let slide.

Maybe that’s how he ended up here, on his front porch, smoking a pipe, as a wizard asked him to do something so goddamn dumb, he could feel his past self sputtering indignantly. Even considering taking the job was an offense to ninja sensibilities he’d not touched for long enough he wouldn’t be surprised if there was actual dust caking them. The idea of a hobbit burglar was an offense to his _hobbit_ sensibilities in general.

But…

Oh, fuck it.

Bilbo let his lungful of smoke drift away, and got to his feet. “Fine. I’ll do it. But when I die, I expect triple pay.”

Gandalf looked shocked.

“And if you let everyone fall off a cliff so I have to save them, I swear...” Bilbo continued.

Gandalf shook his head quickly. “I would never.”

Bilbo eyed the wizard. “Doubtful.”

Gandalf’s face was distinctly offended. “I would _never!_ ”

Bilbo opened the door, paying no mind as Gandalf followed him in. “And don’t you mean ‘if you die’?”

“No. When. This is going to be an absolute clusterfuck, it always is with you wizards.”

“You don’t even know any other wizards!”

“I don't need to.”

Gandalf’s sputtering soothed his irritated soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Obito just got used to peacetime Gandalf no  
> Thorin is not prepared at all  
> The Company are shocked as hell in the first combat scene and when he meets them he doesn't put up with their shit  
> Bilbo can function fine just he's very nostalgic about combat in general  
> Can he do fuinjutsu? You bet your ass he'll try, fuck up, and repeat until he has what he wants  
> Can he summon? fuck if I know  
> Comment n kudo, or whatever makes you happy.


End file.
